Unneeded Nation
by TopHatViolet
Summary: When you've been traded around and constantly reconquered it's only natural to be afraid of where you might end up, right?    A tiny nation ends up in Romano's care. RomanoXOC


This grew out of my one-shot "Identity Crisis" I'd like to thank everyone who encouraged me to make it into a full story.

Also, before anyone asks: Yes, the OC girl is a nation(sort-of); No, I will not tell which one she is yet..and yes, it is rather hard to write sense she doesn't have a given name yet, but it's all part of the plot I tell you!  
One more thing! I totally did not take spanish in high school, so I used online translater. If the random bits of other language are wrong/annoy anyone tell me, please.

Bella Dama= lovley lady

I know it's not perfect but I was eager to get the first chapter out.  
I hope everyone enjoys it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'' """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I just don't have a use for her anymore." The blonde Frenchman says to his old Spaniard friend. "It has gotten to where it costs me more to take care of her then I have to spare for such a tiny cause. You understand, non?" He sounds apologetic but not so much that he is willing to defend the sleeping form of the young woman lying on the couch of his living room.

The Spaniard looking down at the girl, giving her a sweet smile. "Si, although I would have thought you would love having such an adorable thing to yourself but I will take her off your hands if you insist." He brings one hand to his chin in thought while the other ruffles the sleeping girl's Carmel colored hair.

"I hope it is not too much trouble, mon ami" France says indeed glad to hear the other countries positive response to his offer. He contemplates adding something else to his statement when Spain's face seems to light up even further then usual.

"No, in fact I think I have the perfect idea." Spain says excitedly looking from the girl to France and back again quickly. "This could be the ideal situation to teach Romano some responsibility. He can take care of her and I'll get to watch as inevitable cuteness ensues." When he finishes speaking he has a dreamy hopeful expression on his face.

France hates to interrupt those daydreams but he can't help himself, " Oh, the little Italy you always kept for your self? Oh I want to watch too." He says flamboyantly waving his arms, the rose covered wallpaper of his house adding quite the background for such a spectacle.

The other one of the two seems slightly less amused by this," We'll see, I still don't like you getting near my Romano." He leans over and picks the oblivious girl up gently in his arms. " In the meantime, I will be going. It was nice to see you Francis." He gives his friend a charming smile to make up for the lack of hands to wave with at the moment before making for the door.

France waves zealously at the other, glad to have been able to see his friend and glad to be rid of a minor nuisance as well. Which reminded him, wasn't there something about her he was going to warn him about? Ah, it must not have been important if it had slipped his mind so easily. In the meantime, it had been far too long sense he had annoyed England.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The girl woke up uncomfortably. She shifted, eye still closed, trying to relieve the ache in her neck and back.

Spain noticed the little one stirring where he had left her on the couch and left his current work of making dinner to go greet her. " Hola, Miss sleepyhead." He said in his ever cheerful manner, trying to be as friendly as possible.

A pon hearing a voice creep up on her she nearly jumped out of what she thought was her bed, but had ended up being an unfamiliar tan couch in an unknown place with a stranger grinning down at her. She was wide awake now, sitting up on said couch, squeezing a pillow to her that she had grabbed in desperation for something to make her feel safe.

"Ah, it's ok, senorita. Don't worry." He said holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm when he saw her reaction. When she didn't react he tried again, "Eh, would bella dama like to tell me her name At least?"

Oh god it had happened again, it just wasn't right that she all too often in her life had woken up to new faces in new places like this. At least she had learnt what it meant by now. It meant that she had been traded off again. She guessed that France had finally gotten tired of her. She should have figured it was bound to happen soon, after all she had actually been comfortable in France's house for awhile. It only figured that she had been in one place too long and now she was...she didn't know. Peeking up through her bangs at the man before her , she felt that he was vaguely familiar is she squinted.

When she didn't talk Spain decided to fill the silence with his own voice. "Well, I guess you'd like to know why your here. My friend France gave you to me to take care of. Maybe I should have said this first, huh." He scratched his head trying to elicit some kind of verbal response from the girl. " So this is your home now, if you need anything just ask. We don't bite here..Well maybe Romano does..sometimes.."

She had tuned him out now. So it was defiantly what she had guessed it to be. Not that she was surprised. She would get through this like she did every time by making herself as invisible as possible and going about her business alone. Right after she got away from this over talkative man.

Which proved to be an impossible task, sense she suddenly found herself being pulled from the couch, through a doorway and into the kitchen. She panicked at the sudden contact but quickly realized that his grip was gentle and more encouraging then punishing. Allowing herself to be led by the hand up to the counter, her other hand still clenching the couch pillow she had taken in tow with her.

Spain had a brilliant idea during all of his rambling. He had been chopping tomatoes for dinner before she had woken up and figured what better peace offering then some of the best fruit on the planet. He toke a piece off of his cutting board and held it out to the girl. "Good food, I'm sure your getting hungry after all."

She toke it, after all she had no reason to doubt food given to her thus far. She may not have been wanted by anyone but she was sure that no one would go as far as to poison her to get rid of her. After looking it over for a couple of seconds she popped it into her mouth experimentally.

Immediately spitting it out afterwards with a disappointed look on her face."That wasn't good at all."

Spain tried his hardest not to look absolutely crushed. The first words she had said and they were that she didn't like tomatoes.

Just as he was dropping to the floor in depression the front door slammed. That could only mean one thing. His little Italian was home. Time for his surprise.


End file.
